Christmas Gift Exchange
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: "Everyone put your names into this hat!" The holidays hare here and things are all merry! When certain couples are picked at "random" they have to find the perfect gift for one another. But what shall it be? Some couples are awkward with each other but that won't stop this fun holiday fanfic. Romance and jingle bells will be ringing this year!
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell on the streets of town as carolers wandered bringing songs to the people and anthros of Emerald Town. Children played in the white fluff in their front yards as their parents shoveled snow off their driveways so that they could go to work the next morning. The sun was setting as the air got colder and everyone was thinking about heading inside, but not some people as they were having a little holiday get together at the home of Mr. Miles "Tails" Prower. It wasn't a party, but just a little pre-party for the bigger party that was to be held on Christmas Eve.

"Okay everybody who wants some eggnog?" Tails asked as he walked into the living room with a tray with mugs of eggnog on it.

"I do!" Ky raised his hand in the air and waved at around. "I love eggnog." He was sitting on one of the couches next to the fireplace that was burning some firewood on it. He rubbed his hands together by it and breathed into them to warm up. "Damn it's cold outside."

Tails put the tray on the coffee table and gave him a mug of eggnog. The vampire accepted it and took a drink. When he was finished he had an eggnog moustache. "Thank you Tails." He thanked the fox and put his mug on a coaster and put it on the coffee table.

"You're welcome Ky." Tails replied. He turned around to the other people there standing by the kitchen. "Any of you guys want some eggnog?"

Sonic raised his hand in the air. "I'll take some." He paused his conversation with Blaze the Cat to accept the drink from his best friend. He took it and made sure not to spill it on his ugly green Christmas sweater which had snowmen on it. Amy had made him wear it as she wanted them to be some sort of couples' thing even though they weren't a couple, well, in her mind they were. Amy had come in a red ugly Christmas sweater with Christmas trees on it. The blue hedgehog took a swig of his eggnog and nodded to thank Tails. The fox smiled and sat down in one of the chairs at the island with his own mug of eggnog.

"I love Christmastime." He said while smiling at his best friend. "It makes me feel so warm and fluffy on the inside.

"I like it too. I like the snow and all of the sugar cookies. But I think you feeling fluffy on the inside has something to do with you eating so much food around this time." Sonic poked him in the belly and laughed.

"Hey! My metabolism isn't as good as yours! Don't call me fat!"

Sonic just laughed more. "I'm just teasing you."

Tails pouted.

"Ah! No pouting, remember Santa."

Shadow stood leaning against the wall near the front door with an extra pair of warm gloves on to warm his hands. He looked over at Rouge and breathed out. Why did he have to be here? Rouge walked over to him. "Hey you grump. How about you come over here and be social for once?"

"I don't care for social events such as this one." He replied. "I would rather be by myself."

"Oh come on! I know why you don't want to be here. It's because Kris and her brother are here isn't it?"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You have a tiny crush on Kris and you're pissed off that Ky is here because he doesn't like you hanging around her."

"Shut up."

Rouge saw the embarrassed look on his face at her words. She pulled on his arm. "Com'on go talk to her."

Shadow pulled back on his arm and almost slightly dislocated it. "Ow."

"Just go."

Shadow shook his head no.

"I won't stop bugging you unless you go talk to her."

"Fine then, if it will get you to stop bothering me about it."

"Good boy."

Shadow rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the wall. Kris was over by the fireplace in her hedgehog form roasting a marshmallow on the fire. When Shadow got over to her she had popped the squishy, spongy sugary gelatin mass in her mouth. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Excuse me." He said.

"What?" Kris replied with marshmallow in her mouth. She swallowed it and turned around. She was surprised to see that the black and red hedgehog was talking to her.

 _Oh shit he's talking to me!_ Was all that she thought as she stared at him. She put down the rod that she used for the marshmallow and waved at him. "Hi Shadow…"

"Hi."

"Um…It's pretty cold outside isn't it?"

"Yeah." Shadow replied. "So…How's life?"

"G-good." Kris tried to think about something to say that wasn't about Harry Potter or Pokémon. "So…What's your Hogwarts house?" She asked him. Fail.

Shadow cocked his head. "Uh."

"Dammit!" Kris slapped herself across the face. "I'm sorry." She looked away from him. Several seconds went by before Shadow answered.

"I'm a Slytherin."

Her ears perked. "Whoa."

"What?" Shadow asked.

The crimson hedgehog turned around. "No way! I'm a Slytherin too!" She had a excited smile on her face.

"That's cool."

"Way past!" Sonic shouted from across the room.

"What's your favorite book?" Kris asked.

"The Half Blood Prince." Shadow answered.

"Snape kills Dumbledore!" Sonic yelled from across the room also.

"That was a good one." Kris replied to him. "My favorite is the Prisoner of Azkaban."

Shadow and Kris talked on about Harry Potter while Amy watched Sonic and Blaze talk to each other, making sure they weren't doing anything more than talking. Ky crossed his legs over each other.

"Amy, he won't do anything. Stop watching them."

Amy turned to him. "I'm sorry Ky, it's just that I know that she likes him and- Ohhh!"

"Relax, it's a party."

The pink hedgehog fell back on the couch and sighed. "I at least hope I get him for the gift exchange."

Tails turned around at that. "I almost forgot!" He flew over to get a black top hat will holly on it and some sheets of notebook paper. He started to rip the notebook paper into tiny strips to have people put their names onto them so that he could blindly pick their names out for the gift exchange. "Everyone put your name on a piece of notebook paper that I'll give you. I'll pick from this hat who your gift exchange partner will be." He gave out the little strips of paper and waited for every person there to write their name on one. When everyone had given their paper back with their name on it he shook up the hat.

"Okay I'm about to pick the first pair!" Tails put his hand in the hat and picked out two of the papers. "Okay, first we have… Blaze and Silver!"

Blaze and Silver looked at each other and shrugged.

"Next is…Amy and Sonic, and I'm not just doing this because I'm scared of Amy and what she'll do if I don't put her with Sonic."

Amy nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Next…Me and Cream. Okay. Finally…Shadow and Kris."

 _Fuck_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Kris both had the same thought as Tails said their names. They looked at each other and said nothing.

Amy was still cheering over her victory with Sonic and Silver and Blaze had started talking to each other. Tails had put the hat away and threw the bits of paper away. He walked over to the fireplace and warmed his hands.

"Sonic I'm so happy that we got each other! It's such a pleasant surprise!" Amy said and hugged the blue hedgehog. "I'll make sure you'll receive the best present ever from me!" Sonic coughed and drank some of his eggnog. "Yeah, I'll make sure too." He sniffed at a burning smell in the air. He got out of Amy's hug and went over to Tails. "Tails I think something is burning in the oven, I can smell it."

Tails jumped. "The cookies!" He rushed into the kitchen and opened the oven with oven mitts. He took out the cookie pan and inspected the cookies that were on it. They looked black around the edges and were browner than they should be.

"Aww…" Tails' ears drooped and he put the pan on the counter and closed the oven door. "The cookies burnt."

Sonic walked up behind him. "I'm sorry buddy, but there's still white chocolate covered pretzels aren't there?"

"Yeah, but these were going to be better than chocolate covered pretzels."

Amy stood waiting there for Sonic to come back when Cream approached her. "Hi Ms. Amy." She greeted in her high-pitched voice. "Merry Christmas." Cheese chirped happily from beside her.

"It isn't Christmas yet Cream, but still, I love that me and Sonic got paired together." She sighed dreamily and smiled.

"I've got Mr. Tails." The rabbit announced. "I wonder what he'd like?"

"He likes gadgets and stuff." Amy told her. "But I'm sure he'd like whatever you get him, it's the thought that counts."

Cream nodded and fixed the red and green bow on her ear. "What are you drinking?" She asked while looking at Amy's mug."

"It's eggnog, I don't think you'd like it." Amy answered.

"Can I try it?"

The pink hedgehog shrugged. "Okay." She gave the mug to the young rabbit and watched her drink it. Cream took a sip of it and made a face.

"You don't like it?"

"It tastes weird."

"It's like sweet milk."

"I don't like it."

"I told you." She took back the mug and put it on the counter. She took out her phone to see what time it was.

"11 O'clock already? But it hasn't been that long, has it?"

"I'm up WAY past my bedtime." Cream said. "But I'm not tired at all."

Amy looked at her funny. "Did your mom give you your medication with coffee?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"…"

* * *

"Oooh you got your crush." Rouge whispered in Shadow's ear. He and Kris still wouldn't look at each other and had moved to the opposite sides of the room.

"Shut. Up." He mumbled.

"What are you going to get her?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Christmas Eve is three weeks away~"

Over by Kris and Ky and the fireplace Kris was internally freaking out. She was shaking and could barely hold her hot chocolate.

"Ky what the Hell am I going to do?" She put up her black hoodie over her head and pulled the strings on it so that it would close up over her face.

Ky sat up and looked at her. "Just get him a gift, or make him something. That's all you have to do."

"But what if it's not good?"

"Just try the best you can do."

"Meeehhh!" Kris stomped her feet in the floor rapidly and twisted around with her hoodie over her head.

"Just make him something. You're good at art, paint him a picture."

"Meeehhh!"

Ky stopped trying to talk to her as it was clear that she would just keep making that noise. He got up and walked over to Shadow.

"What do you want?" The black and red hedgehog asked him.

"I just want to say that I hate you less for the sake of my sister." He replied.

"I still hate you the same amount."

Soon the pre-party was over and everyone went home. Sonic was walking Amy back to her apartment, Silver and Blaze walked with each other and each went back to their homes and Cream and Vanilla were staying the night at Tails'. Ky being the horrible big brother as he was, had turned into a bat and flew home instead of walking or driving his sister home because he is selfish and wanted to play Pokémon Ultra Moon. And now Kris was walking home, by herself, at midnight and it wasn't Halloween.

"Dammit Ky, it's midnight and it's cold as fuck. Pokémon can wait. What about your SIBLING?" She rubbed her arms to generate heat on them. She breathed into her gloves and rubbed them together. It must have been 28 degrees Fahrenheit out there! The hedgehog walked along the sidewalk when she started to sense someone behind her.

"OH no." She thought to herself. The crimson hedgehog started to pick up her pace to get away from the stranger. She was steadily getting away but she wasn't fast enough so she started to run as fast as she could. The cold air made it hard for her to breathe and right then she couldn't go very fast because of the outside temperature, but she tried her hardest. The female hedgehog was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath when she stumbled and landed in the snow in somebody's yard. She lay there in it before the stranger caught up with her and-

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Kris lifted her head out of the snow and rubbed her eyes with her jacket sleeves to get the snow out of them. She looked in the direction of the voice and could vaguely make out a shape that looked like a hedgehog. The voice sounded familiar. The stranger got out their phone and turned on the flashlight function and turned it towards them. The light illuminated their face to where the female crimson hedgehog could see them.

"Shadow?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow helped her up out of the snow and brushed it off of her the best he could. "Kris what are you doing out here? Where is Ky?"

Kris shivered from the cold. "He's probably at home already, he said he wanted to play Pokémon Ultra Moon."

"And he just left you out here?"

"Y-yes."

He grabbed her hand and put part of his scarf on her. "You have a shit brother. I am going to take you to your house."

The crimson hedgehog nodded and started to walk with him. Shadow looked forward the whole way with a frown on his face, looking over at her sometimes. She was leaning into his body and chest to keep warm. They walked through the neighborhood until they got to the back of it where Kris and Ky's house was. It was decorated with blue, red, green and white Christmas lights. They had light up deer in the front yard. The front two columns where the front porch was, was decorated with lights in a red and white candy cane pattern. There was a holly wreath on the front door.

Shadow and Kris walked up to the door and Shadow knocked hard on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ky was inside on the couch wearing a Snuggie from years ago playing Pokémon Ultra Moon on his 3DS. At first, he did not pay attention to the loud knocking on his front door but soon it had gotten annoying.

"What is it?!" He asked, annoyed and put down his game. He got up and opened the door. Shadow and Kris were standing there tethered together by Shadow's scarf. The black hedgehog did not look happy with him. The yellow hedgehog opened the door more. "Oh, uh, hi."

His sister looked even less happy, her violet eyes pierced through him like icicle spears.

"You motherfucker!" Shadow said. "Why would you leave your little sister out by herself, at 1 o'clock in the morning in freezing cold weather?!"

Ky had opened the door all the way and let them in and waited till they were seated on the couch before answering that question. "She could get home herself. I just wanted to play my new game so I went ahead of her."

"Your stupid game could wait Ky!" Kris yelled at him. "What about me?!" She started to stand up with the blanket she had draped over herself but Shadow made her sit back down.

"Don't. I'll yell at him for you. I have a much more powerful voice." Moved herself to avoid his arms.

"How about you just stop yelling?!" Ky replied. "I'm sorry okay?" He put down his game and tried to hug Kris but she moved herself to avoid his arms.

"You care more about Pokémon than you care about me…" She mumbled.

"No I don't I just-"

"Shut up." Shadow told him. "Just shut up."

"But why didn't you shift into your snow leopard form?" The yellow hedgehog asked.

"Shifting into different forms takes energy, and it was midnight and I was TIRED."

Ky got up and left the room, he was frustrated.

Shadow and Kris sat on the couch together. "I'm sorry that he left you outside." Shadow told her.

"It's not your fault." The crimson hedgehog replied and yawned. She leaned into him so she could use his chest as a pillow.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Shadow pushed her off of him and onto the couch pillows. "I'm not going to stay here all night."

She yawned again. "Okay. I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't usually stay up this late."

Shadow nodded in understanding and sat there for a few more moments. Then he got up and headed for the front door. He looked back at Kris and let himself out.

Kris lay on the couch, her eyes closing as she dosed off. She could still feel his touch, and that was all she needed to fall fast asleep. When Ky came out of his room he found her on the couch. He sighed and picked her up in his arms and took her to her room. The vampire walked to her bed and lay her down before tucking her in all warm and toasty and left.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Rouge asked as Shadow entered their apartment in Night Babylon. She had her comfy clothes on: A grey long sleeve shirt, black sweatpants and black slipper socks. The bat had just made herself some coffee and was sitting at the island in the kitchen. Shadow took off his scarf and hung it over the coat rack and took off his extra warm gloves. "I found Kris outside in the snow by herself, so I walked her home." He answered. "As it turns out Ky had left her out there so he could rush home and play his Pokémon game."

"Really?" Rouge replied with a flat voice.

"Really."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah. But she wasn't totally frozen, and I got her home safe."

"Oooh, did you guys kiss?" She asked.

Shadow plopped down on the couch. "No."

"I bet you wanted to."

He started to blush. "Stop it."

* * *

The next day it was still cold and snowy outside, and mainly overcast. Amy opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at her alarm clock. "10:30. Oh…Oh my God I overslept!" She jumped up out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get her clothes on. She picked out her winter Olympics clothes and quickly got them on.

"So much to do, so much to do!" She said to herself as she got ready. "I have to decorate, and get gifts and the Holiday season is just so magical, I just love it!" The pink hedgehog rushed into the kitchen to get herself a Cinnabon cinnamon roll in the microwave so that she could have it for breakfast. While she sat down for a moment at the table she noticed the coupons she had been cutting before the party last night. The microwave had beeped. The pink hedgehog got her cinnamon roll out and brought it to the table.

"Oh right I was cutting coupons because I would be going Christmas shopping today at the mall." She took a bite of the pastry and slid the coupons toward her. "Can't forget these!"

When she finished the roll and threw the plate away she was ready to go! She got her pink winter boots on over by her front door, the coupons, her purse and her cell phone.

"Goodbye fishies!" Amy said goodbye to her goldfish and left the house.

Amy walked all the way to the mall, on her way she saw people going to work and mothers taking their kids to the park. When she got to the mall her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Amy, um I might have left something over at your house last night and I just remembered it."

It was Sonic, but this wasn't new to her, he was always leaving stuff over at her place.

"I just left. I'm at the mall doing some shopping now, and I don't want to have to go all the way back and to the mall again. Sonic, can you be without it until I come back home?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, but I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Sonic it's supposed to be a surprise."

"But what if I do it wrong?"

"I'm sure I'll like whatever you get me, as long as it's not a candle. I already have too many of those."

Sonic cursed under his breath. "Okay I'll just figure something out."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sonic hung up. "Dammit. Yankee Candle is out."

Tails sat on the couch. "Sonic, you know getting her a candle for Christmas is like, slapping her in the face. It's a throwaway gift."

"Oh, what do you know about giving women gifts?"

"I've had more girlfriends than you."

Sonic looked at him and down at the floor. "I know nothing about girls."

"Maybe if you spent a little more time with Amy you'd know what she likes, you are her boyfriend after all." Tails snickered.

Sonic quickly jumped on the couch. "I never said that!"

"Maybe that'll change by the end of this story."

"That's it, I'm going to the mall." He jumped off the couch and got his winter coat on. He grabbed his wallet and waved goodbye to Tails. "Bye! I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up for me!"

"Bye Sonic."

Sonic nodded and left the house, he zipped over to the mall, feeling the cold, crisp air against his face. It felt great, refreshing, but soon his nose started to freeze in the cold temperature. "Whoo it's cold out here!" He said. "I'll have to get myself a Starbucks latte to warm up!" Soon he arrived at the mall in the middle of Central City. He slowed down to a walk and entered. The mall was buzzing with both people and anthros alike, it being a Saturday. The blue hedgehog looked around. "Now, where is she?" He asked himself. "Think Sonic, where would Amy go in here?" He hit himself in the face. "I could just call her!...But then it wouldn't be a surprise." He rubbed his hands together rapidly to generate heat. "Now would be a good time for that coffee brr!"

Sonic went over to the Starbucks that was in the mall near the Macys and ordered a white chocolate mocha latte with whipped cream on the top. He tapped his foot on the ground while waiting for the employee to make it. He hated to wait for things, but he didn't say "I'm waiting" to them. He wouldn't be rude. It was the Christmas season. When the drink was finished the employee gave it to him and he thanked them. The blue hedgehog sat down at one of the tables in the Starbucks to drink some of his coffee.

"Wow, haven't been here in a while. I wonder what new stores they have if they have any, but I wish I knew what Amy liked so that I can get this shopping done early." He took a sip of his coffee and looked at the silver and red decorations that the mall had put up. Bows and balls and tinsel streamers across the ceiling hanging down. It was pretty. Sonic was in a daze before someone had snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" A familiar pink fringe made its way into his peripheral vision and he knew exactly who it was.

"Amy! I was looking for you!" Sonic exclaimed and turned around in his chair. Amy was standing there with a shopping bag on her arm.

"Well that's the first time that you've said that in a long time!" Amy hugged him from behind and moved over to a seat and sat down. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because. I just want to spend some time with you if that's okay." He answered.

"It's ALWAYS okay." She smiled big. "Oh I luv you Sonic."

Sonic took a drink of his coffee. "So, what's been going on with you?"

"Oh you know, shopping, decorating, all that stuff. I just got a new grip for my hammer just now."

He nodded. "Yeah, I've just been chillin' since Eggman hasn't been doing anything lately. I think he's taking a break for the Holidays to go do something like visit family or something."

Amy laughed. "Actually, he's not. I just saw him, he was being Santa for the kids in the middle of the mall."

Sonic also laughed. "Really? Oh I HAVE to see this."

"Ha, ha yeah, finish your latte and I'll take you to him." She replied.

Sonic nodded and talked to her some more about life while finishing his drink. "So, I just wanted to ask what sorts of stuff you like, because I'm stumped on what to get you." He said. "I just need an idea."

"Hmm. Why don't you follow me around and see, and we can spend some time together as couples should."

"Yeah?"

"Good." She got up and held his hand. "Let's go."

Amy led Sonic to where she saw Eggman being Santa. When they got there Sonic hid so that the mad scientist wouldn't see him, he wanted to do something.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Shhh." Sonic shushed. "I want to sneak up on him. Watch."

"And what do you want Santa to bring you this year Jenna?" Eggman asked a little she-wolf pup.

The pup smiled up at him and answered. "I want a My Little Pony Rarity talking doll."

Eggman nodded. "Yes, Santa will be sure the elves know that's EXACTLY what you want."

Jenna smiled big and gave him a hug. "Thank you Santa." She stopped hugging him and hopped off of his lap and ran to her mom.

"NEXT!" A mall employee called out for the next person. Sonic took this as his chance, he zipped up to the front of the line, cutting in front of the next people in line.

"Hey!" A kid said. "He cut in line!"

Sonic quickly jumped in Eggman's lap, hurting him a little.

"Ow! Sonic! Aren't you a little old to be doing this?" He harshly whispered.

"Hi Santa! I've been a VERY good hedgehog this year, oh yep I have!" Sonic replied loudly.

The Doctor had to go on with his Santa act. "Oh, Ho ho ho, have you? What's your name little boy?" He asked in a jolly voice.

Sonic gave a cute little childish smile. "My name is Sonic." He answered in a toddler-like voice.

Amy put her hand to her face and sighed in embarrassment.

"And what would you like for Santa to bring you this year for Christmas Sonic?" Eggman asked him.

The blue hedgehog thought for a moment. "I want…Some cool rocket skates so I can fly!" He replied enthusiastically.

The doctor looked at him for a moment. "Um…Okay. Santa will make sure you get those rocket skates you want, so you can fly all around."

Sonic smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Santa." He jumped off of his lap and went over to Amy. "Well, that was fun."

"Sonic…"

The blue hedgehog laughed and began walking with the pink one. "So where to first?"

"I really want to go to Icing." Amy replied.

"What's that?"

"It's an accessory store up on the second floor."

"Oh."

Him and Amy went up the escalator to get to the second floor where Icing was. They entered the store and were immediately greeted by a saleslady.

"Welcome to Icing. Are you looking for something in particular today?"

"No, just looking around." The pink hedgehog replied. She and Sonic began walking around the small store, looking at things. Sonic began looking at himself in the mirror and started to get curious. He reached over and got a silver bracelet that cross hatched in the middle of it and a red bandana headband and put them both on. He posed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good but maybe… Sonic switched out the headband for a red scrunchie and tied his quills up in a pony tail. He then got a gold bracelet that was a faux power ring, like what Amy wore, but fake and put it on.

"Hmmm." Sonic looked at himself again. He heard giggling from behind him and turned around. Amy was there giggling at him and what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm…I'm…Trying out a new look, you know. Something fresh." He replied with a hair flip. "I'm becoming fabulous right before your eyes Amy."

"You're so funny Sonic!" Amy took out her phone. "Here, let me take a picture of you." She held up her phone.

He smiled. "Oh! Wait a second!" He got a silver necklace with a blue gem in the pendant of it and put it on. "Now take the picture." He posed and Amy took the shot. He went over to her and looked to see how the picture came out. "Great! Send it to me."

Amy laughed. "Okay but first, I wanna take a selfie with you."

"Okay." Sonic got close to her to where he would be in the picture. "I'm ready."

The pink hedgehog held her phone up. "Say Santa Claus!"

"Santa Claus!"

She snapped the picture twice.

"Let me see it."

Amy showed Sonic the selfie.

"Send that one to me too!"

She giggled. "Okay, I'm texting you the pictures…Now."

Sonic got out his phone and checked his text messages. The pictures were there! He tapped them and saved them to his photo library. He then took off everything he had got from the wall and put it back in its place. "That was also fun."

"That's one of the reasons why I like you Sonic, you're always doing something funny."

Sonic looked at her in disbelief. "Really? You think I'm funny?"

Both of them walked out of the store.

"Yes I think you're funny. Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

Sonic looked down at the ground. "Well, it's because most people just roll their eyes and groan when I try to be funny. Even people on the internet leave comments on my videos telling me that I'm not funny and I should go kill myself."

Amy gasped. "Sonic do not listen to them. I think you're very funny, and promise me you'll never EVER try to kill yourself." She gave him a big hug. "I think you're funny."

The blue hedgehog hugged her back. "Thank you Amy. I'm glad someone I care about thinks I'm funny."

"I love you Sonic."

"…I love you too Amy." The two hugged for a minute and then continued on through the mall. It was now Noon.

* * *

Speaking of Noon…

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEDGEHOG! IT'S NOON!" Rouge came barging into Shadow's room and started pulling off his covers and turning on the light. She also opened the blinds to welcome in the overcast snow day, which didn't light up the room too much.

Shadow opened his eyes slightly and looked at her with a tired, nasty look. He tried pulling his covers back on himself but the bat just pulled them off again. "Ehhhh! Rouge! What the fuuuuuck?" He said in a tired, whiny voice.

"You need to get up. It's Noon and it's not the time for you to be sleeping!"

"I don't work on the weekends."

"Well, it still annoys me to high heaven to see you sleeping all day while I have to do all the chores! Now get up!" She prepared to knock him out of his twin size bed and onto the floor but he got up before she could do it. "Alright. I'm up!" He yelled at her.

"Great, now you can mop the floor."

* * *

Kris and Ky were outside having a snowball fight.

"Take THIS!" Kris hurled a snowball at her brother's face. He nearly dodged it and retaliated with his own, bigger snowball. "IT'S NO USE!" He yelled.

Somewhere, Silver knew he was being mocked. He poked his head out his window and shouted: "Stop making fun of me!" The two, obviously didn't hear him.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Both were now laying in the snow making snow angels, and laughing.

"You know I'm still mad at you though." Kris told Ky.

"Come ON, I made you pancakes this morning!"

"That's not enough. I could have gotten frostbite."

"It was a mistake."

"I'm not over it."

"Kris."

"Ky."

The yellow vampire hedgehog got up. "I'm going inside, it's too cold out here."

Kris got up also. "Right behind you!"

Both went inside to get some hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies.

* * *

Sonic and Amy sat in the food court eating Chick-fil-a. The blue hedgehog took a bite of his chicken nugget. "This mall is nice. It's got good food."

"I didn't think you would ever come here," Amy replied. "Well, you being…Well you."

"I wanted to spend the day with you~"

"Aww, you're so sweet, but you also said that you loved me. Is that any implication that we…?"

"Friends can say that they love each other."

"Friends?...Yeah, right…"

"Yeah, friends." Sonic looked at his hands. "Um, yeah."

Amy put down her fork. "Sonic, you know that when I say "I love you" I mean it in the non-friend kind of way?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just kind of awkward for me to mean it in that way. Because I don't know…"

"If you like me in that way?" Amy asked.

"Not yet."

"It's okay Sonic, I'll wait for you even if it takes forever." She put her hand in his. "I don't want you to feel rushed by me."

Sonic nodded and got up to hug her. "Thank you Amy Rose." They both hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

"Only thirteen more days till Christmas!" Rouge put up the advent calander on the wall and opened the doors on the first thirteen days of December. It was a Wednesday and this was her day off, so she had decided to decorate the house for Christmas while Shadow was at work so that she would have nobody telling her how to do things. She had music playing and was dancing around to it while putting up garland on the faux fireplace and her and Shadow's stockings on the mantle. She had already put up red velvet bows in the corners of the rooms and set out nutcrackers on the coffee table. There were Christmas stuffed animals sitting in the chairs and fiber optic snow people by the door, plugged up so that they would glow. Shadow would have to help her with the tree so that she wouldn't drop it or knock anything over while trying to get it out. The bat breathed out and looked at her decorating work so far.

"Well, this' about the best I can do without Shadow." She looked around again and sat in her chair and hummed Jingle Bells to herself. She was reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. Rouge was expecting a delivery today and she had planned everything just right so that Shadow wouldn't be home when it came. The bat got up and went to the door and opened it. There was a medium sized box on the welcome mat. She quickly picked it up and put it inside somewhere where Shadow wouldn't find it.

"I hope he likes it." She would wrap it later.

* * *

"Sonic, are you going?" Tails asked.

"Going where?"

"Going with me to pick out a Christmas tree." The fox put on his snow jacket and extra warm gloves at the door.

Sonic looked at him and rolled off of the couch. "I kinda promised Amy that I'd go with her to pick out a Christmas tree."

"But we always do this together."

"I know but can't we do it all together like? I was thinking of doing that."

"Well, I guess…"

Sonic got up and zipped past him and got his coat. "Well then let's get her and go!"

Tails nodded and went out the door. Sonic got the house key and locked it after he was outside, and the two of them started over to Amy's.

"Hey Tails, have you ever thought about getting a fake Christmas tree?"

"No, why do you ask?" The fox flew in the air with his tails beside the hedgehog as he was talking to him.

"Well, it's because of my allergies, and the cleanup, and when you think about it, it's really hurting the environment, and you know how I feel about saving the environment." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-"

"It's just a thought, we don't have to act on it or anything. I was just saying that it might be a good idea, and the floor wouldn't be covered in pine needles."

"Yeah."

"You know what?, forget I even said anything. I know how much this trip means to you." Sonic kept walking and looking forward. He wiped his runny nose from the cold air out with his glove and wiped it on his coat. Tails continued flying in silence, thinking about what the hedgehog had said.

When they got to Central City they went straight to Amy's apartment building. They went up the stairs to the third floor where her home was. Sonic knocked on the door. "Hello!"

Amy came straight to the door. "Not so loud." She told him harshly. "I'm all ready, let's just go."

* * *

"Okay, today is the day that I start working on Shadow's gift before I forget about it and have to be rushed." Kris announced to the house on that same morning. She had her laptop with her and was trying to generate ideas in her head as to what to make him. What would he like? A portrait of himself? The environment? Space? Or maybe a craft of some sort. Maybe a ceramic coffee mug? Something that he could use.

"I'm sure he'll like whatever you give him. Put your heart and soul into it." Ky was putting his brown boots on, his hat and his coat to go find a Christmas tree at the Christmas tree farm.

Kris sighed. "I can't think of anything besides maybe a painting…"

"Well then, paint him a painting!" It won't take you that long. You don't have anything else to do."

She turned her head to him. "Can I go with you?"

"I don't care if you come with me. But I thought that you would want to stay here and brainstorm." Ky answered.

"I'll figure it out."

"Okay, come on then."

* * *

"Here we are at the Christmas Tree Farm!" Sonic announced when he, Tails and Amy got there. "Just smell that pine smell. It really- Ah Ah Atchoo! Gets inside your nose…" He rubbed his nose with his sleeve and sniffed. "Let's go pick out a tree." He walked into the farm where there were pine trees everywhere. Big and small, thin and full, there was a tree for everyone there. Sonic and Amy walked around the lot looking at trees that needed homes. Amy went over to a full medium sized one and examined it. The branches looked okay and it didn't look like it was dying. "How about this one?" She asked. Sonic came over and looked at the tree.

"It's a bit small, don't you think?" He replied.

"I don't think so."

"That's because you're thinking in terms of your house. Tails' house is way bigger."

Tails stood behind them. "Uh, how are we supposed to get the tree home?" He asked.

"Oh."

Sonic and Tails went back to get a trolley to but the tree on while Amy stood next to the tree she thought was good that Sonic said was too small. While she was waiting Ky walked up with Kris and initiated a conversation.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Ky."

"Hi Amy, are you trying to find a Christmas tree too?" Kris asked with her hands in her pockets.

"Well actually I'm here helping Sonic find a Christmas tree for Tails' house." She answered. "I like this one but Sonic says it's too small." She pointed to the tree she liked.

"It's a cute tree."

"I know."

"We're back!" Sonic sang while pushing Tails on the trolley. The fox jumped off of it. "Okay let's find one."

Kris decided to go with Sonic, Amy and Tails while Ky stayed behind. He was on his phone looking at Instagram.

"So how are you two?" Kris asked as they walked.

Amy hugged Sonic's arm and smiled. "We're good!"

"So, are you together? Because I was kinda confused at the party." She looked at the both of them for an answer.

"Oh we are~" Amy replied and looked over at Sonic. "Right, aren't we?"

Sonic wasn't paying attention. "What?"

"Sonic, we're together, as in, like a couple, right?" Amy asked again. She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Uhhh…"

"Sonic, you told me that you loved me at the mall a few days ago."

Sonic had dug himself into a hole. He breathed out and looked at her. "I told you that I didn't know what I felt, and you said you'd wait for me to figure it out, but…I guess it couldn't hurt to call ourselves Sonamy, if it'll make you happy."

"Ooh Sonamy! I like that, where did you come up with that cute name?"

Sonic shrugged. "I didn't."

"Then where did you get it from?"

"The Internet."

Amy squeed. "You mean that there are people out there that pair us together?"

"Yeah, but if you ask me they're a little bit obsess-"

She gave him a look, to stop talking, or change his sentence.

"They're perfectly normal beings who know what the truth is."

"Okay." Kris started. "That's much more information than I would like to know."

"Hey, what about this one?!" Tails yelled way in front of him. He was standing next to a bigger one than Amy's.

Sonic clapped. "Now we're talking!" He went over to the tree and looked over it. "Good!"

Amy sighed and walked over to them "You really want this one?"

He nodded. "Yep! I think this is the one!

"Okay, help me get it onto the thing!" Tails flew up and carefully tipped the tree over onto the trolley. Sonic moved it to where it was laying perfectly.

"To the register!"

They wheeled the tree to the guy taking the money for the trees. While Sonic was paying, Kris and Amy had another conversation.

"Hey, Kris, what about you and Shadow? Have you told him that you like him yet?"

The snow leopard blushed. "Actually, no, I haven't."

Amy got close to her ear. "Well, I was watching him at the party, and, I think he has a crush on you too." She whispered.

"R-really?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "I can tell, plus I overheard Rouge talking to him about it."

This news made Kris smile a bit. Her crush liking her back? She only thought that, that only happened in one's imagination!

Amy saw her smile. "Does knowing that make you feel better?"

"Very."

"Good."

"More confident?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it! Tell him!"

"Oh…Amy, I'm not as extroverted as you."

Amy slapped her back. "Come on. You can do it. You'll feel better after you do."

"I don't know…"

"Com'on You know he likes you back. It'll be easier. I'll tell you what, I'll help you."

Sonic tapped on Amy's shoulder. "We're waiting for you." He said.

She turned around. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Let's go."

Amy followed Sonic out of the lot with Tails. Kris started to follow them but remembered Ky. She ran back to him and he was still on his phone.

"Are you even looking for trees?" She asked.

"Are YOU looking?"

The snow leopard dragged the hedgehog back into the trees. "God, it's like you don't get anything done without me!"

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Amy got to Tails' house to put the tree up. When it was all up Tails brought out the gold ribbon to go around it and the ornaments. The ornaments were gold and blue and shiny.

"Blue like my fur and gold like the rings. My favorite!" Sonic said while admiring them.

"I'll put on some music to listen to while we decorate." Amy went over to the CD rack to find a holiday CD. "Oh look, Amy Grant." She opened the CD and took out the disk. She put the CD in the stereo and pressed the play button. The intro to "A Christmas to Remember" started to play. Amy smiled and twirled over to help Sonic and Tails with the ribbon around the tree.

"Here, take the ribbon and wrap it around and then hand it to me." Sonic said to her and gave the gold ribbon to her. She went around the tree, unraveling it until she got to Sonic again and gave it back. The cycle went on until there was no more ribbon to unravel. Amy unknowingly reached out to give the ribbon that wasn't there to Sonic, but since there wasn't anything to give their hands touched.

"OH! Oh." They both exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Amy tried to pull her hand away but Sonic held onto it. "Please, let my hand go."

Sonic was too busy looking at her from behind the tree.

"Sonic."

The blue hedgehog still held her hand until he snapped back into reality. "Sorry." He was blushing slightly. Amy looked at him with a smile. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Ornaments! Earth to Sonamy!" Tails said loudly.

"Right!" The two got some ornaments and started to put them on the tree. The fox watched them. "I know he likes her." He said to himself. "Hey do you guys want some hot chocolate?"

"Tails! Why are you just watching us work? This is your house and your tree. Help!" Sonic said.

"It's just funny watching you two interact with one another."

"Help us!"

"Okay!" Tails got an ornament and put it on the tree. "I'll put on the star when we get all the things on."

They both nodded and continued putting ornaments on until there were no more left.

"Now for the star." Tails lifted the shiny gold star out of its box. "Here we go." He flew up to the top of the tree and put it on the very tip top. Sonic and Amy applauded.

"Great job, but what about the lights that go on it?" Amy asked.

"I don't have any." Tails said. "I'm sorry."

"Ooh, it's okay, I was just asking."

"If we had a fake tree there would be lights already on it." Sonic said to him.

Tails sighed. "Okay Sonic, I get it, you want a fake tree. Maybe next year."

* * *

"Ky I found a tree, let's go." Kris told her brother. They were still at the tree farm, and it was 3:00.

"Okay, just get it. Bring the guy over here." Ky replied.

"You're closer to him!"

Ky stopped looking at his phone for a second. "Fine." He walked over to the guy in charge. "Hey, we found a tree we want."

"Okay."

Ky brought him over to the tree Kris had picked out. Ky paid for it in rings and the guy tied it up.

"Do you have any way of getting this home?" He asked.

"Oh, I can teleport it home." Ky replied.

"Hm?"

"Watch." The yellow hedgehog grabbed onto the tree and his sister's arm. "Bye!" He teleported them with the tree to their house.

"Whoa."

"Now all we gotta do is decorate it!" Ky said when they were home. Kris had cut the rope off and was separating the branches.

"Ky, I'm gonna need some time alone. But don't decorate this tree without me." She told him. She looked tired.

"Sure Kris, but what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just, tired, that's all."

"Okay."

Kris went to her room and flopped on her bed. Her eyes closed, and she dreamt of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Rouge I'm hom-" Shadow walked in on the house being fully decorated in Christmas decorations. He sighed. "So it begins…" He took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. "Rouge?"

"In here!" Rouge called from the kitchen. She was busy making sugar cookie cutter cookies and was putting the cutters down in the dough. "I'm making sugar cookies."

Shadow walked into the kitchen. "Great…So it looks like you decorated."

"Yup."

He reached for a cookie that was cooling on a tray. "Can I have one-"

"NO!" She slapped his hand away. "These are for to take to work."

"Alright." Shadow backed away from her. "…How was your day off?"

The white bat continued cutting shapes into the dough. "It was good. I decorated, took a nice, relaxing bubble bath with lavender incense." She looked up at him. "It's really relaxing, the lavender, very therapeutic. You should try doing that sometime."

Shadow nodded. "Something tells me you need my help getting the tree up again?" He asked.

Rouge nodded to him. "Yes I do." She wiped her hands on her red striped Christmas apron. "After I finish with the cookies for the work Christmas party."

He nodded again and sat down on the couch.

"Have you thought about what you'll get Kris for the gift exchange on Christmas Eve?"

Shadow turned around to look at her. "No, not really, I've been focused on work and I-"

"You better hurry, Christmas Eve is only eleven days away."

Shadow sighed and looked down. "I know, I just wish I knew and-" He started to blush but the bat didn't see it. "Well, she does like Harry Potter."

"That's an idea!"

He got up. "On Saturday I'm going out gift shopping."

Rouge started to clap. "There we go!"

* * *

"Kris! Are you awake?!" Ky called up the stairs. "Come down here and help me decorate the tree!"

The snow leopard was curled up in her bed, under the covers, sleeping soundly.

"KRISTINA!"

Kris stirred and opened one eye, she growled a bit and yawned. "…That's it!" She got up quickly and rushed downstairs. "I know what to do for Shadow's gift!" She announced happily.

Ky was standing next to the stairs. "What?" He asked.

She smiled big. "I'm not telling you."

"Okay, great, so are you going to help me decorate the tree or no?"

"Yes."

"Then come on! I'm waiting for you. I could have got it done by now by myself."

Ky had already got the ribbon wrapped around the tree and had gotten the ornaments out. They were red and gold and shiny. Kris got a red shiny ball out of its box and hung it on the tree while Ky turned on some Christmas music. Soon both of them were dancing while decorating the tree with all the ornaments they had.

"There's a happy feeling nothing in this, world can buy, when they pass around the coffee and the, pumpkin pie!" Kris sang Sleigh Ride while twirling around the room. "It will even look like a picture print by Courier Endives! These wonderful things are the things we'll remember all through our lives, these wonderful things are the things we'll remember all through our lives!"

* * *

"Let's hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Amy and Sonic sang together in a duet and danced together in the middle of Tails' den. Sonic lifted Amy up in the air and pivoted around in a circle before putting her back down and taking her hand to twirl her out and back in again. Tails watched them dance and smiled. It was a wonderful thing to see them having fun together.

"Com'on Tails, dance with us! Join in!" Sonic called to his friend.

He shook his head. "No thanks Sonic, I'll just sit here and watch you two dance."

"Okay! But feel free to join in if you want to!" Sonic replied.

Sonic and Amy danced the night away to two whole Christmas CDs before they even thought about stopping to eat. Unfortunately all Tails had was instant ramen in Styrofoam cups.

"Today has been SO fun you guys." Amy told them when they were eating their ramen.

Tails smiled and slurped up some noodles. "You're welcome Amy."

"It's nice spending time together, you know." Sonic replied. "Especially around the holidays, when me and Tails don't have any family to be around." His voice turned sad at the last part.

Amy stopped eating. "That's right, you ran away from home, right?" She asked.

Sonic sighed sadly. "Yeah, I was really young too. I was still a kid, about Tails' age."

Amy gasped. "You were eight years old?!"

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog replied. "My dad, wasn't very nice to me, and blamed me for most things wrong with his life. My mom tried to get him to stop but he never did, my Uncle Chuck was like the father that I never had, her brother. I knew they both loved me but one day I just couldn't take my dad's abuse any longer and ran away from home."

Tails' ears went down. "Sonic, I never knew…"

"Me either…" Amy replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay you guys. I'm fine. You're my family now." Sonic replied and put his fork in his mouth. "I don't mind telling you more later. It feels good to get things off of my chest."

"Alright Sonic." They both said.

After they had finished their noodles Tails turned on a Christmas movie and made them all hot chocolate with marshmallows. Sonic and Amy sat on the couch together with a blanket over them. "What movie is this?" Sonic asked.

"It's one of my favorites." Tails answered. "The Santa Clause"

"That one with Tim Allen?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I've never seen this one."

"It's funny."

Tails started the movie and plopped himself down in a chair next to the couch with the remote and pressed MENU and then PLAY MOVIE.

Sonic and Amy snuggled up together and looked at the screen. After a few minutes Amy looked up at Sonic and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sonic slightly moved away at this but then decided it wasn't a big deal, they were Sonamy, weren't they?

* * *

After the Christmas tree had been decorated Kris was web searching on how to make snow globes. She found instructions on an old HTML website that hadn't been updated since the year 2000, but it was good for what she was trying to do. After reading over it carefully she got started with the base which was supposed to be made out of white plastic, which was easy to mold with her hedgehog forms' fire powers. She also made a little Space Colony ARK as best as she could do for the inside of the globe. After a while Ky just walked into the kitchen and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kris grabbed the pieces and leaned away from him. "None of your business."

"What are you making?"

"A thing."

"What is the thing?"

Kris breathed out. "Shadow's Christmas gift."

"Oh, well what are you making him?" He asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me."

Kris sighed. "It's a snow globe. Now leave me alone."

"Cool." Ky did as he was told then and left her to do her work. After a while she had done all that she could do with what she had including painting the mini ARK with acrylic paint and covering it with a waterproof coating. She got up and called Ky.

"Ky! Do we have any antifreeze?!"

"No!"

"Okay!" They'd have to get some. The red hedgehog went upstairs to her room and flopped on her bed. She almost bounced her phone off of her bed but didn't. She got her phone and opened up her text messages. To her surprise there was one from Shadow (from two hours ago). This was weird because he hardly ever texted anybody, but Kris went back to her missed calls and saw that he had called her twice while she was making his snow globe. She went back to the texts and read Shadow's. It read:

Hey, do you want to go out or something? I have these coupons for this steak place and I was just wondering if you wanted to go.

Her heart fluttered for a second. He was asking her out on a date? Whoa! The hedgehog looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was. Hopefully it wasn't too late to respond. It was 5:50. Good, not too late. She went to typing out her message:

Sure, I'll go with you, what time should I be ready?

She waited for a response. He was typing.

Okay, be ready at 6:30, I'll come get you.

Kris texted back.

She got off her bed and changed clothes into something nicer that didn't smell like fire. A black tank top with black skinny jeans and a black belt. She put on a semi see through black quarter length sleeve shirt over the tank top and put on her black combat boots that she always wore and fixed her hair in the mirror and put on mascara and eyeliner. She finally put on her black gloves and went downstairs to get her purse. Ky was sitting on the couch and was surprised.

"Hey, where are you going all dressed up like that?" He asked.

Kris smiled at him. "Shadow asked me out on a date." She couldn't hide her excitement from him.

Ky got up and made an inquisitive expression. "Oh, he did, did he? Well, is old big brother Ky gonna have to give him the rules about dating his baby sister?" He walked over to her.

Kris laughed and playfully pushed him "Fuck you."

"Ha ha."

Soon Shadow had arrived at their house. Ky waved at them from the doorway as they left. "Take care of her, or else!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and picked his date up. "I'm going to get us there quickly, hold on."

He teleported.

"Whoa!" They appeared at the steakhouse a few seconds later. Kris' head was spinning as she was not used to Shadow's teleportation yet.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm just not used to this yet."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Just put me down."

Shadow put her down and let her get her balance.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yeah."

The two hedgehogs walked inside the steakhouse and waited on the hostess to seat them. When she came back she lead them to a table and gave them some menus. Then the waitress came.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Water." Shadow answered.

"Water for me too." Kris answered.

The waitress nodded and left.

Shadow looked at his menu and up at Kris. He could tell that she was nervous by the way she was shifting in her seat and that she was messing with her hair. When she noticed that he was staring at her she started to blush.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm just really nervous and excited."

"It's okay, is this the first time you've ever been on a date?" Shadow asked.

"Yes…"

"Relax, you haven't done anything wrong."

Kris breathed out, trying to calm her nerves.

"So, do you have a favorite pastime?" He asked.

"I like reading, and painting…" She answered.

The black and red hedgehog folded his arms across the table. "Oh, what do you like to paint?" He smiled slightly to make her feel more comfortable.

Kris leaned forward. "Well, I like to paint Landscapes and Still Life the most, but I also like to paint pictures of animals."

"Interesting. Do you ever paint portraits of people?" He asked.

"Sometimes."

"Hmm. Do you think I could see some of your paintings sometime?"

Kris smiled a bit that he was interested in her paintings. "Yeah, I could show you some, they're in a closet because I don't have anywhere to put them."

"Okay, great."

"We should probably see what we want to order before the waitress comes back with our waters." Kris suggested.

"Right." Shadow looked at his menu and scanned the different types of steaks that they had. Kris did the same.

When the waitress came back with the waters she asked if they were ready to order. They said yes and ordered. Kris ordered a filet mingoin and Shadow ordered a medium rare sirloin steak. The waitress took their menus and walked away again.

"What about you then?" Kris asked. "What do you like to do?"

Shadow sat up. "Well, I like to read."

"Just like me, well I would have guessed it because you said you were a Slytherin, so you must like to read Harry Potter." She replied.

"Yeah. The books are pretty good, but I like Historical Fiction more than fantasy."

"Oh."

"I also like to poke into some witchcraft books every once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yep., but I do like to make herbal medicines and incents too."

"Wow, you've never struck me as that type of person."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Soon their food came out and they started eating. Kris smiled as she watched Shadow eat. She had never seen him eat before. When they both finished eating Shadow looked at her.

The red female hedgehog looked back at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No, I'm just looking at how pretty you look tonight." He answered.

Kris blushed. "T-thank you. You look handsome too."

A smile from Shadow. "Thanks."

When the check came Shadow paid for their meals and they left the steakhouse. The night was cold, and Kris was already regretting not dressing in something warmer, or at least bringing a furry jacket. Shadow noticed and brought her in close to warm her. They teleported back to her house and he brought her up to the front door.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner." Kris thanked him.

Shadow bowed with his hand over his heart. "It was my pleasure."

Before she went inside Kris turned around and kissed him on the check. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
